Sonic Generations 2
by CoolJosh2002
Summary: After stopping the deadly six on the Lost Hex, Sonic wants some time to relax and spend time with his friends. That doesn't go to plan when the Time Eater strikes again. Sonic will have to save his history again. (Pairings: SonAmy (Boom), SonAlly (Archie), possible SonAmy (Modern), TailReam (Modern), AntoinexBunny (Archie)) A sequel/re-imagining of Sonic Generations.
1. The Purple Void Crisis

**Well, here is my new story. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it.**

 **A/N: Some dialogue from this chapter has come from the cutscenes of Sonic Adventure 2, and Sonic Lost World. As well as Issues 247 and 256 of the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Comics. This is the work of SEGA and Ian Flynn. All other writing is of my own.**

* * *

 **Classic Era, Doomsday Zone**

Super Sonic trailed after the Doomsday Robot, the Master Emerald in it's hands. Sonic dodged the rocks that kept incoming at him, he knew that if he failed, Angel Island would be staying in the ocean and Robotnik would have won for the first time. The Doomsday Robot turned to look at Sonic as he kept moving ever closer to the giant Robot. Sonic smirked as he flew next to the Robot and threw the giant Bot a smirk before dodging the massive missile sent his way by said Robot. Sonic frowned as the Robot kept sending these missiles at him when he had an idea. When he flew away from the Robot the missiles followed him, Sonic smirked even wider as he turned towards the Robot, before dodging at the Speed of Sound, making the missile hit the Robot.

Sonic had won, he knew it, he just needed to do the same thing again and again until the Robot destroyed itself. So he did just that, he kept dodging and letting the Robot attack itself, before the Robot was destroyed and the Master Emerald flew out of its hands, Sonic quickly moved to grab it, before returning to the remains of the Death Egg.

There on the catwalks was Tails and Knuckles. "Sonic!" Tails called as Sonic smirked at him, and gave him a thumbs up. Knuckles simply nodded at Sonic signifying his approval. Sonic glanced at Mobius underneath the group... when he heard a rumble behind him. All three animals turned to face the source... a purple warp void, exactly like the ones Sonic and Tails had encountered before. "What're we gonna do, Sonic?" Sonic sighed and waited, both him and Tails knew that they couldn't do anything to combat the void, while Knuckles tried to punch the thing away (like that would work). Sonic and Tails were to caught up in getting taken by the portal that they didn't notice the Master Emerald had disappeared.

* * *

 **Dreamcast Era, Space Colony ARK**

The Space Colony ARK was plummeting towards the earth, the Final Hazard having been defeated. The ARK was still on its crash course towards Earth when Super Sonic and Super Shadow sped towards the massive moon-like base. As they sped towards the base they became enveloped in a golden light before trying to stop the bases crash course.

"No way that's getting through!" Sonic said as he and Shadow both used all their power to control the plummeting base.

"Shadow... I beg of you..."

"Maria!"

"Give them a chance... to be happy!"

"Now, Shadow!" Sonic and Shadow both moved into position before both shouted, "Chaos Control!" The entire base was enveloped in a golden light, before being sent back to its earlier point of suspension. Sonic turned to Shadow, who was gradually falling towards the Earth, his Super form worn out.

"Shadow!" Shadow smirked slightly as he fell towards the Earth, he glanced at Sonic and shook his head quietly.

"Maria... this is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made to you..." Shadow fell ever more, before being enveloped in a purple void, disappearing from the Earth.

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge and Eggman waited for Sonic and Shadow to come back. The entire group turned when they heard the door opened, there stood Sonic, holding one of Shadow's bracelets in his hand.

"Where is Shadow?" Rouge asked as Sonic walked up to her and gave her the bracelet. "Do you really think... that the professor created Shadow to carry out the revenge on all those who live there, on Earth?"

"He was what he was. A brave and heroic hedgehog, who gave his life to save his planet. Shadow the Hedgehog..." Sonic replied as he continued to stare at the floor.

"I guess you're right..."

"As a child, I looked up to my grandfather because of all the great things he accomplished in his life. He was my hero, and I wanted to be a great scientist like him. But... did he really mean to destroy us?" Eggman said as the group turned to him as he spoke.

"I don't know. But what I do know is; we all did it together!" Tails said in joy as he stood by Sonic's side.

"You're right."

"So what's next for you, Rouge?" Knuckles asked as he walked to the bat. "Off again to find more of those jewels you love so much?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna give up this line of work. Too much work, for too little pay. Anyway... I've got something better than jewels that I'm thinking about right now... ...It'll all work out, you'll see."

"If you say so."

"Could he have... the Ultimate Life Form?" Sonic said as he stared out the window at the Earth. He didn't notice Amy move to stand next to him.

"What's the matter, Sonic?" Sonic turned and looked at her, before giving her his usual cocky grin.

"Oh, it's nothing. Come on! Let's go home! To the planet as cool and blue as me!" Everyone turned and started to leave the room. Tails and Amy briefly turned to look at Sonic before leaving as well. Sonic followed soon after before stopping and glancing back at the Earth. "Sayonara, Shadow, the Hedgehog." Sonic turned once more before stopping and looking back into the room, he didn't have long to see what he saw as he was overtaken by a similar purple void.

* * *

 **Modern Era, Mobius**

Amy and Knuckles stood in the small clearing celebrating Sonic and Tails' victory against both Eggman and the Deadly Six. They didn't notice Sonic and Tails come into view.

"Hey, Amy. Looks like springtime's come early." Amy gasped as she saw Sonic and Tails, she ran to them and stopped in front of Sonic.

"Thanks to you and Tails."

"I would have wrapped this up sooner, but whuddayagunnado?" Sonic glared at Knuckles for his remark as Tails and Amy sniggered. Sonic turned to the grass on the ground before laying down.

"Y'know, after a day like today I could enjoy a nap on some fresh green grass." Sonic did just that, he let his eyes droop closed... before a massive rumble rocked the ground. Sonic woke up instantly, all four animals saw a purple void in front of them, Tails grabbed onto the nearest tree, Knuckles grabbed onto Tails while Sonic grabbed onto Knuckles, Amy quickly wrapped her arms around Sonic and they tried to prevent the oncoming event. "You've got to be kidding me? Again." Sonic called as Tails lost his grip on the tree and all four sped towards the void. "Might as well make the most of it, I'll get to see past me again." Sonic said as they fell into the void.

* * *

 **Boom Era, Seaside Island**

"ROBOTS... ATTACK!" Sonic jumped up as a series of Eggman's robots moved to attack him and his friends. Sonic used a homing attack on a Buzz Bomber that was coming towards him.

"Need some help." Sonic turned as he heard the female voice of Amy Rose.

"Yeah" Sonic replied as he homing attacked a Buzz Bomber coming up behind the pink hedgehog. "Watch your back Amy." Amy smirked as she hit another Buzz Bomber sneaking up on the blue speedster.

"Watch your back Sonic." Amy smirked as the two hedgehogs stood back to back, defending against all of Eggman's robots. Tails, Knuckles and Sticks were also involved in the fight. Soon all the robots were defeated and Sonic walked over to Eggman.

"Give up Egghead."

"Oh hohohohoho, I'm not done hedgehog. Witness, my newest plan. Mwahahahahahaha." Then Eggman broke into a serious coughing fit. Sonic raised an eyebrow before feeling the ground begin to shake. He turned to stop Eggman but he was already gone. Sonic frowned, then turned around. There was a purple void in the distance, and he was getting sucked towards it. Sonic quickly grabbed on to a tree as he felt his legs leave the ground. He felt that he and his friends were fine when he heard a female voice.

"SONIC!" Sonic's eyes widened and he turned his head to see Amy going ever closer to the void. Sonic let go of the tree and ran after the pink hedgehog.

"AMY!" Tails watched as Amy got swallowed by the void, quickly followed by Sonic who ran in after her. Tails glanced at Knuckles and Sticks before turning back to the void.

"Better not to stay here. I'm going after them." Tails jumped up and ran at the void.

"WHAT! I'm not doing that. That's scary. I don't like scary things!" Knuckles sighed and picked Sticks up ("HEY PUT ME DOWN!") before following his friends into the void.

* * *

 **Archieverse, Pre-Super Genesis Wave, Northern Tundra Dark Legion Bunker**

Sonic led Team Fighters and the Arctic Freedom Fighters further into the depths of the Bunker. Silver followed closely behind, using his telekinesis to keep everyone warm.

"So... I'll find this traitor... and see if she really is a traitor." Silver said as the group walked.

"There was never a "traitor", that was your assumption." Sonic replied as they kept walking.

"History's assumption. I got the motive wrong."

"We're saving Sally. We're stopping Eggman."

"And I'm going to help"

"And you think that'll fix the future?"

"...I don't know. It's a start"

"All right... as long as you mean that... we're cool." Sonic turned to Galtiver before speaking again. "Let's get moving. Same plan as before, but now fern-head gets to add his psycho mumb-jumbo the mix." The group kept walking through the Tundra depths, some people tried to make some conversation. The group quickly moved to an ice tunnel. Sonic started to look uneasy as they made their way through. Amy noticed this and decided to speak up.

"Feeling cold now?"

"No. I'm just not wild walking down some rickety pipe under so much water." Sonic replied as they kept moving. They didn't have long before a group and robots and warriors crashed through the wall. Sonic and Team Freedom and the Arctic Freedom Fighters prepared for battle. "So much for the stealthy approach! Let's smash some badniks, gangs! And keep and eye out for Sal!" Sonic said as the battle began. Up above the battle, a couple of robots, and a massive man were standing.

"It appears we've been invaded, sir." Orbot said as Eggman stared out the window.

"What!? How!? I had that bunker built _specifically_ as an early warning base!"

"Dey be tearin' up the insides of the Death Egg, Eggmon. (Mostly Akhlut's fault, tho'...)" Cubot replied as Eggman watched the battle below.

"I JUST HAD THIS PLACE FULLY REPAIRED! Eggman to Mecha Sally! Get To The Lower Decks-AND SLAUGHTER TEAM FIGHTERS AND ANYTHING ELSE WITH A PULSE! NO PRISONERS! WE'RE CUTTING TO CLOSE AGAIN! WE'VE GOT TO SET OFF THE EATER'S VOIDS NOW BEFORE SONIC RUINS EVERYTHING!. Orbot, ready the interdimensional Portal!. THE OTHERS BETTER BE READY TO GO..." Eggman said as he turned to the portal that just appeared. Back on the battlefield, Mecha Sally had joined the fray. Sonic kept trying to attack the robotiziced squirrel, Sonic smirked when he found an opening, before ramming the squirrel into the wall and holding her in place.

"You're coming home, Sal!" Sonic smirked before Sally opened her head laser and pointed it at her former boyfriend.

"Thank you for the point-blank shot, sweetie." Sonic was sent flying into the opposite wall. Silver managed to knock the squirrel out with his telekinesis though.

"I...I did it! She was about to..."

"Nice work. Don't let it go to your head, silverfish." Sonic replied as a purple void appeared and started to enlarge.

"What the... a time-shift?"

"No... I've never seen it before..." Were Sonic's final words before the void overtook everyone.

* * *

 **Archieverse, Post-Super Genesis Wave, Sky Patrol**

"Welcome to our new home away from home. Presenting-the SKY PATROL!" Sonic said as the Freedom Fighters entered the Sky Base. Everyone looked around in awe while Sonic turned to NICOLE and nodded at the handheld. "Okay, Amy, Sal. You ready?"

"Y'all need to brace yourselves, tho'. It's a jarrin' experience by itself, but this other life...things were so different, Sally-Girl. And you..." Bunnie said as Sally moved towards NICOLE and readied herself. Amy spoke up to try and calm everyone down.

"We're the FREEDOM FIGHTERS. As long as we've got each other, we can handle any crisis." Sonic glanced over at the pink hedgehog and wished she could understand what they had gone through.

"All right, ready girls." Sonic asked as the girls nodded and then touched NICOLE's screen at the same time. As soon as it was done, Sally started to break down.

"... Tried to start a war... things I said... things I did... almost murdered..." Sally broke into tears as she kept talking. "... but you stopped me... thank you... I'm so sorry... so, so sorry..." Bunnie walked over the crying squirrel and comforted her.

"Shh... that wasn't you. You're safe now. It's over." Sonic glanced at Sally before turning to NICOLE. "What is it NICOLE?"

"Due to the Super Genesis Wave's power and it's interruption in the final moments. The world is sprouting purple voids all over the place."

"Whoa... hold on, NICOLE. We save the world all the time!" Sonic replied as he saw a purple void appear in the corner of his eye.

"Right! What do we do to stop it?" Tails said as NICOLE looked at them all in fear.

"You can't stop it, if you try to, they'll just suck you in, cause Earthquakes, and bring you towards them."

"NICOLE's right." Rotor said. "Antoine and Bunnie just disappeared into the void."

"Which means?" Sonic replied.

"We can't do anything to stop it." NICOLE said as Sonic looked over at Sally, before feeling the void overtake him.

* * *

 **And that is the first chapter. For anyone wondering. The Archieverse will combine as soon as we get into the bulk of the story. Meaning the Archie characters will have memories of both Pre and Post-SGW timelines. The Portal's had to take from both timelines though, the villains could not think that they would combine with both sets of memories, as they are technically the same character, brought into a different universe because of the Super Genesis Wave. The characters having both sets of memories will definitely make for some interesting conversations in the future. (Sonic and Sally, Knuckles and Julie-Su etc.) Also the Archie characters WILL NOT lose the Pre-SGW memories, unlike Archie canon, in which Sonic has forgotten everything about the Pre-SGW timeline by Issue 271.**

 **Anyway until number 2. Peace Out!**


	2. AN: Dedicated to

**No, this A/N is not to say that this story is cancelled. Far from it. This is to say that I am now dedicating this story. A couple days after I posted the first chapter of this story, SEGA announced they had cancelled the Archie Sonic Comics. As such, this story is now dedicated to Archie and their Sonic Comics. These comics where great reads and I had a kick reading some of them. To see it cancelled, and so close to Issue 300 as well, is heartbreaking. So as I said, this story is now dedicated to those comics I loved so much...**


	3. Reunions and New Friends

"Uh, were am I?" Sonic asked as he sat up. "Tails!" He tried calling but nobody heard him. "Weird, this place is completely white. I was on the ARK and now I'm here." Sonic stood and paced, trying to get a clue of some sort as he searched around, trying to find something, anything. "What the?" Sonic glanced off in the distance, he swore he saw two hedgehogs, but he couldn't tell. "Uh, this whole white world place is screwing with my eyesight." Sonic glanced to his right, where he saw some hills in the distance, devoid of colour. "Weird. I should go check it out." With that, Sonic ran over to the strange hills.

* * *

 **Some other place...**

Sonic adjusted the bandages on his arms as he looked around. White. That's all he could think. "Strange, I wonder were Egghead went." Sonic stood and slowly walked. "Amy! Tails! Knuckles! Sticks!" Sonic called out into the distance. Nothing happened. "Well. Guess I'll have to see if I can find somebody. Although, considering the circumstances, I don't think that'll go anywhere." Sonic stood and ran into the distance, noticing a hedgehog having an inner fight with himself.

* * *

 **In said distance...**

Sonic rubbed his head as he lay on the ground. "Uh, my head." Sonic suddenly lept up, terror overcoming him. "Sal!" Sonic got up and started to run around, looking for the roboticized squirrel. When he stopped suddenly. "Wait. Sally isn't Roboticized, but I just came from Sally trying to kill me. Uh, why does it feel like I came from two different places. I'm so confused. Sal!" Sonic called once again, his two sets of memories disorienting him to the point we're he didn't know what was real or what wasn't. Sonic eventually collapsed to the ground and starting to speak very quickly to himself. "Where am I? What is going on? Why did I just come from the Sky Patrol after the Freedom Fighters reformed, and the Northern Tundra where Sal tried to kill me? Why does my life have to be so crazy? Where is everyone? Where is Tails? Amy? Rotor? Hell, even Antoine? I knew that I had memories from another universe but I feel like I came from two different places? AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey, Hedgehog, you alright there?" Sonic stood up quickly and stared at the thing that talked to him.

"Sure?" Sonic questioned as he got a good look at the other animal. He looked almost exactly like him, except his arms where blue and he was wearing bandages over his arms and legs. "Why do you look like me?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"What should I call you? Cause if your about to say what I think you're going to say then I'm going to..."

"Name? Sonic." The other Sonic smirked slightly as he replied to the first Sonic's ramblings.

"You can't be. I'm Sonic."

"Strange. I can't call you Sonic. So what should I call you instead." The first Sonic stared at the other Sonic as he thought to himself.

"Boom."

"What was that?"

"Boom. Boom Sonic. I don't know. I just thought that. Possibly because to me it feels like your series exploded in your face."

"Okay. Boom Sonic it is." Boom Sonic said as he looked at the other hedgehog. Trying to think of name ideas. "I got it?" The currently non-named Sonic glanced up as Boom Sonic continued with a goofy smirk on his face. "Archie."

"What?"

"Archie. Archie Sonic. It suits you."

"How?" Archie Sonic looked at Boom Sonic as he continued to smirk at him.

"I'll tell you how. I read some comic books. It was a fictional story of yours truly." Boom Sonic gestured to himself as he talked. "The world changed after an event that Eggman caused. Your frantic speaking seems very reminiscent of both of those worlds. I thought Archie because they created those comics." Archie Sonic raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He didn't need to talk about his past experiences. Boom Sonic gestured to a set of hills in the distance and indicated to them. Archie Sonic shrugged and started to lead the way to them. Boom Sonic following in silence.

* * *

 **Yet another white place...**

Sonic was angry. He was back in this white void and he didn't like it. After the last time he was here he had stopped Eggman three more times. However, he didn't think that this could happen again. Sonic jumped up and started to look for a gate of some sort, not noticing three other hedgehogs in the distance. Sonic noticed a gate with hills surrounding it. Sonic immediately knew what place that was. It was his home after all. Sonic started to head towards the gate, before noticing a certain other blue hedgehog, alone in the distance. Sonic smiled and started to run towards him.

* * *

 **In said distance...**

Sonic frowned. He was back in this horrid place and knew exactly what had happened. Eggman had erased his past. Again. Sonic turned and looked in the distance. He saw the same hills that were devoid of colour. He noticed a lot more gates than last time. Sonic sighed and got ready to head over to the familiar hills when he was hugged from behind. Sonic turned and smiled when he noticed his classic self hugging him. "Hey mini me." Classic Sonic smirked and ran over to do a homing attack... and failed. Modern Sonic started laughing as Classic Sonic fell to the ground, his attempt at impressing the older hedgehog failing. "Hey, you saw that set of hills in the distance right?" Classic Sonic nodded as Modern Sonic started to run towards the hills. Classic Sonic close on his tail.

* * *

 **The Hills...**

Sonic stood in front of the Hills. They looked oddly familiar to him. Sonic tapped his Soap Shoes on the ground and waited. He was just about to enter when two hedgehog's ran up. Stopping in front of the hills. "Well, you ready to do this again." The older hedgehog asked as the younger one gave him a thumbs up. Sonic continued to stare before speaking.

"Huh. Wha...?" The other two hedgehogs looked to Sonic when he said this. Sonic slapped a hand against his forehead as he didn't want to alert the other two hedgehogs. The older hedgehog smirked slightly as he spoke.

"Your name's Sonic, right?" Sonic nodded dumbly as the older hedgehog clicked his fingers. "Knew it. For ease of the situation and the undoubted adventure we are going to go on very soon. I'll just get it out of the way. Both of us are also Sonic." Sonic stood in shock as the older hedgehog continued. "Let's just say, mini me here is your past. While I'm your future." Sonic looked shocked now, there was no way that this could happen, he was running it through his head when the other Sonic continued. "So for ease of the situation. Call mini me Classic Sonic, and I'm Modern Sonic. Now we just have to think of a name for you." Modern Sonic started to think as Classic Sonic tapped his foot on the ground. Modern smiled before talking. "Dreamcast."

"What?"

"Dreamcast Sonic. That will be your name from now on."

"So. Hold on a sec. You? Me? Whatever. Get names like Classic and Modern while I get Dreamcast." Dreamcast Sonic looked at them demanding an answer while Modern Sonic smirked at him and Classic Sonic rolled on the floor in silent laughter. Dreamcast Sonic's facial expressions changed into a goofy smirk. "My name's the best!" Classic Sonic gave him a thumbs up as two more Sonic's approached. "You've got to be kidding me."

"There's more?" Modern Sonic finished as Classic Sonic continued to look on in shock and awe as the last two Sonic's approached. The first looked exactly like Modern Sonic, only a darker blue, and he definitely looked battle worn. The other Sonic was taller than the rest, and wore bandages on his arms and legs, along with a scarf round his neck. The taller Sonic spoke.

"I'm not surprised."

"How can you not be?" Dreamcast Sonic asked as he looked the Taller Sonic up and down. "I just freaked out when I saw past and future me here."

"Well, firstly, we have already decided names for ourselves. I'm Boom Sonic, and fidgety wreck over there is Archie Sonic." Archie Sonic glanced up from where he was mumbling to himself (about Sally) and silently gave a short wave. Modern Sonic stepped forward.

"Well if that's the case. I'm Modern Sonic, Soap Shoes wearing me is Dreamcast Sonic and mini me is Classic Sonic." Modern Sonic smirked before turning back to the pure white hills in front of him. All five Sonic's could get a better look now. The hills had a checkerboard pattern to them, that carried over from the dirt to the grass. A Totem Pole could be seen to the side of the entrance, with a small pool on either side of the entrance. At the back of the gate a small loop sat. Modern Sonic smirked and turned to the other Sonic's. "You ready for an Adventure." The other Sonic's gave thumbs up. (Except Archie Sonic. Who was still trying to figure out his memories.) Modern Sonic turned, and led the way into the hills, colour slowly coming into form as they walked in.

* * *

 **Well, that's the second chapter. I know its a bit short but bare with me. The individual stages will definitely be longer and each will have it's own chapter along with some banter in the White World. Now, some stages will hold one of the Various Sonics friends. However, not all of them will. Some will reward them with nothing. With that said, the first stage the Sonic's return to should be pretty obvious, but until Chapter 3...**

 **Reviews!:**

 **SilverLion77: It'll take a lot to seperate all the different versions of the characters. And don't worry, there's more than just Sonic!**

 **starfiction123: Hey thanks! Yeah, I'm surprised I managed to get the Boom versions very well despite not viewing much of the show. (I watch it sometimes.) Yep, I have both Sonally AND Sonamy in this fanfic. I'm one of the few people that is a fan of both.**

 **ExMarkSpot: That's a very good idea! But yes, the Eggman's will be here. All 5 of em.**

 **Sonic Thruster: Wow, thorough analysis. It really does make you think doesn't it.**

 **DANGIT-Man: Yes! I'll definitely use that. That's so much! And for your reading pleasure. HERE I COME, ROUGHER THAN THE REST OF THEM. THE BEST OF THEM, TOUGHER THAN LEATHER.**

 **Milky-Wayne: I completely forgot about that little tidbit. Thanks for reminding me! And yes, it will grow back.**

 **Boomstatic384: SEGA can do things like that in that show, and I like it! (Considering how much I've watched of it anyway.)**

 **Stoneificaunt: Please tell me you came up with that on the spot. That was awesome!**


	4. Checkerboard Hills

**Sorry for taking so long to update this story! No this story is not dead. School, I blame that. Anyway, first stage should be fairly obvious... As such, go forth!**

* * *

The World beyond the White Space was large. Waterfalls littered the scenery as the grassy plains stretched across the landscape. Modern Sonic took in a huge breath of air at the sight of his home. The Rolling hills, the fresh checkerboard grass, and the Badniks littering the area.

"This place looks familiar..." Dreamcast Sonic said as he took in the locale.

"Really. I don't recognise it at all." Boom Sonic said as he glanced around as well.

"Sal... Where are you? You must be here somewhere." Archie Sonic said as Classic Sonic patted his back.

"Okay," Modern Sonic said, taking charge. "If my memory is correct, than Tails will be here somewhere, all of them I bet." He said with a massive smirk. "So, Classic me, go that way." Modern Sonic said pointing down a narrow path, some rings and Motobugs littering the path. Classic Sonic smirked, then ran down the path. "Dreamcast me, head that way." Modern pointed to a larger area where there was more grass and less enemies, very open. "Archie me, head towards the capsule in the distance over that way." Archie simply walked slowly towards the capsule, Sally still on his mind. "And Boom me," Modern said, before noticing Boom Sonic swinging from a path, held onto by an electric whip. "Okay, I'll just go this way." Modern Sonic said to himself, before boosting along the path.

* * *

Classic Sonic came upon a tunnel, leading downwards, remembering his previous adventures here, he rolled down it and came out high into the air. Landing on a higher bit of land. Running along, he noticed Boom Sonic fly past, hanging from some sort of blue light thingy. Classic Sonic didn't know what it was, but it looked cool that's for sure! He continued along, coming into a cave, something a bit newer to the young hedgehog. He took it through slowly, making sure to Spindash into any Badniks along the way. Coming out the other side, he noticed a winding path, Sonic smirked as he remembered his first adventure with his buddy Tails. Taking the path he twisted around before coming out at the end. He saw a small statue of his friend. Tapping it, the young two tailed fox slowly returned to the world. Upon seeing Sonic, Classic Tails ran over and hugged his friend. Tails looked towards a portal that opened up.

"This is the same thing as last time, isn't it Sonic?" Tails asked as Classic Sonic smirked. Classic Tails grinned back and leapt into the Portal, closely followed by the young hedgehog.

* * *

Dreamcast Sonic looked around, he was desperately trying to figure out where he was. It was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He ran past some Badniks, which also confused him. Where was he? He was sure he'd been here before. Spindashing towards a giant totem pole, he stopped briefly and rested his hand on it. Running things over in his mind, he considered the locations. The first thing that popped into his head was Hill, there was lots of hills. Then he got Green, it was a very green landscape. "Hill Green? No, that doesn't sound right..." Dreamcast Sonic said to himself as he pondered further. "Green Hill... Green Hill!" Dreamcast Sonic said as he started running around in excitement... before hearing the giant totem pole he'd just been resting on lose balance, and start falling towards him. "Ah!" Sonic said as he ran away from the Totem Pole, coming upon a statue that looking vaguely familiar. Upon touch, the statue returned to life.

"Sonic. Is that you?" The creature asked as Sonic sighed in relief.

"Sure is, Tails! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Although I don't know what happened, the fake Emerald worked, and now we're here, at some place and..." Tails was cut off as Sonic put his hand over his mouth.

"Tails, we're gonna figure this out. Alright!" Sonic said, heading towards a portal, having Tails follow.

* * *

Modern Sonic boosted along the path. Badniks getting destroyed as he went. Coming off a trick ramp, he zoomed through the middle of a signature loop, continuing along his path. If his theory was correct, Tails was here somewhere. Stopping for a moment to take in the scenery of his home, he wondered how much of his past Eggman had managed to destroy this time. Continuing along, he plowed through more Badniks, coming towards a small clearing where he found exactly what he needed. Tapping the statue, Tails returned. Shooting Sonic a small smile, knowing exactly what was happening.

"Freeing the past again, Sonic?"

"You know it, Buddy!"

"Yeah right!" Tails replied heading towards the Portal, a plan needed to be formulated, and he knew exactly what he needed to do.

* * *

Archie Sonic ran through the loop, thoughts still racing through his mind. He didn't really give much thought to what was currently happening, rather why he had two sets of memories, and having a clear view on both of them. He was so confused, but didn't let it show on his face as he continued through the zone. He felt like he was having Deja vu all over again. He remembered the Genesis Wave, and what it did to Mobius, and being back in Green Hill didn't help either. He needed to find Sally, and the Freedom Fighters before anything bad happened.

He came to a stop near a drop off cliff, knowing he'd need to find some other way to go. Turning around, he quickly ran up the hill, finding the capsule he wanted. Standing on it the creatures all came out, but no sign of Sally.

Turning again, he noticed a statue in the distance, heading towards it, it's shape became more familiar. Upon close inspection, it was Tails, upon touching it. Tails was free.

"Sonic. My head hurts."

"I know buddy. Mine does too."

"Why does it feel like I came from two different time periods?"

"I don't know." Sonic replied, heading towards the Portal that had appeared. "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

Boom Sonic was having so much fun. He ran across the water in this unknown place and he was loving every moment of it. He didn't get to stretch his legs often, and this place seemed to allow him to do that. He was happy, very happy. Running across the water, he came upon some familiar Badniks.

"Sup guys! Sorry, I can't stick around for long!" Boom Sonic said as he spindashed into the enemies. Continuing on his path along the field. Coming upon some helpful contraptions, he was able to make his way around some of the rockier parts of the beautiful place. He stopped as he noticed a familiar figure wearing goggles, and a small toolkit on his waist.

"Hey buddy!"

"Sonic!" Boom Tails replied as he adjusted his goggles. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. But it sure was fun!" Sonic replied, seeing a Portal in the distance. Upon entry, he had returned to the White World.

"About time!" Modern Sonic said as Boom Sonic stepped out of the Portal. "Took you long enough!"

Boom Sonic grinned, "Was able to stretch my legs, wasn't going to pass that up!"

"Sonic." Boom Tails asked, "Why do they look like you? And why do they look like me?" He pointed over at the Archie Tails who was busy sorting through his memories. Dreamcast Tails was acting like a young kid, while trying to track where they were, and Classic and Modern Tails were having a catch-up discussion.

"Long Story Short." Modern Tails spoke up. "We're travelling through time and space. These two are the youngest versions of us." He said, point at Classic Sonic and Classic Tails. "These two come from the past, soon after the Space Colony ARK." Pointed at Dreamcast Sonic and Dreamcast Tails. "We're from the present." He referred to himself and Modern Sonic. "And the rest of you are from an Alternate Universe."

"How did you figure that out?" Boom Tails asked as he stepped forward.

"Easy, we have no recollection of anything you guys have done, and if you were our future you would remember things that we know." He said, referring to Boom Sonic and Boom Tails. "As for you two, you guys come from another Alternate Universe, where we share some events, however you guys have had much more action than we have, and we have no idea what you guys are referring too sometimes. For instance, Archie Sonic keeps talking about a Sally. But we don't know any Sally's." Modern Tails explained as the other Tails' nodded. And the Sonic's simply looked confused.

"Anyway." Modern Sonic said as he continued along the White Space. "Looks like we have more to do than last time. This place I also remember from my first adventure." He was looking upon a City in the Sky, with a nice starry background and green roads everywhere. "Shall we?" He asked as the other Sonic's nodded and entered the place.

* * *

 **So from here I want you to guess the next stage from the hints given at the end of the Chapter. This one shouldn't be too hard, although it might confuse some people. It's also from Sonic 1 so...**

 **Reviews!**

 **ExMarkSpot: Good Point! Yeah, I see Boom Eggman as always being more reluctant than the other Eggmen, while Archie Eggman is the worst of the five.**

 **DANGIT-Man: Yes, I know. I decided on that because the games aren't too great. The TV series is pretty good though!**

 **Sonic Thruster: I am an evil person! And it's not just Archie Sonic, but everyone else from his universe in this crossover!**

 **Milky-Wayne: That is a very good idea! Although considering the fact that by the time this story is finished, Mania will most likely be 5 years old...**

 **SuperLambonotron: That was my intention! It was meant to be a setup for Sonic Forces, before I found out that Sonic Mania kind've already did that.**

 **TimeWast3r6o: Yeah, that would be pretty cool! I agree with you, that scene where Sonic denies Amy being his girlfriend is great. In fact, just any scene with the two of them is great.**


End file.
